


Sex and Candy

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sex and Candy

When you opened the apartment door, you hadn’t expected Rafael to be home, you were even more surprised when you followed his voice to the kitchen, the radio playing as he sung along to Sex and Candy, his hips moving to the rhythm of the music while he finished cooking up dinner. You leant against the door frame, enjoying the scene in front of you, smiling to yourself at the fact that he was able to let loose in a few moments of life, not always having to be the silver tongued lawyer everyone saw at work. Quietly walking through the room, you wrapped an arm around him, causing him to jump against your body, 

“Sex and Candy hey?” You spoke softly, kissing against the skin of neck, “Think I can help with one of those…” The husk in your voice was not missed by Barba, who turned to face you, 

“Carino…I didn’t know you’d gotten home…” There was a slight flush to his cheeks, you giggled softly, cupping his cheek in your palm, bringing his lips to yours.

“I liked the show, don’t worry..” You murmured against his lips, nipping his lower one between his teeth. It had been a long week and you hadn’t seen each other very often, you yearned for his touch, his lips, his fingers, anything to keep you from going crazy. Your lips met in a frenzied kiss, your hips grinding against his, nails scraping the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly close to you, a groan as you could feel him hardening against your thigh. Your tongues battled for dominance, you could taste the smokiness of the scotch he’d been drinking. Rafael took enough time to turn off the burner, leaving dinner for later before dragging you down the hall, shredding the both of you of your clothes as quickly as he could. By the time he got you to the bed you were both bare, bodies writhing against each other, his cock already painfully hard, leaking pre cum against your hip.

“Fuck Carino…” He muttered, nipping down your skin, hand tracing through your wetness, moaning in satisfaction at how ready you were. He pumped his fingers in easily, you gasped as his thick digits massaged against your walls, hitting every single spot with such an ease and expertise. You whimpered underneath him, thighs beginning to shake as his thumb began to roll your clit, it took only a matter of minutes before they were thrusting up against him, shuddering with your first orgasm.

“Rafi…”You moaned throughout the room, voice breathy and full of lust, not bothering to wait before you shoved against him, rolling him into his back. You kissed him passionately, tongue dancing against his, tugging his lower lip between your teeth, letting it snap back to his mouth. He groaned as you leaned up, reaching behind you, pumping his cock, spreading the pre cum around it before you lifted your hips up, his head hitting your entrance, a breathy moan leaving your lips. 

The breathy moan changed into a gasp as you sunk down against him, hips meeting his as you took him in fully, walls clenching against him at the sensation. You took a moment to gather your senses, rolling your hips, gasping at the friction against your clit. Bracing yourself against Rafael’s chest you lifted up until the tip of him was nearly out, pumping back down, riding his cock with ease. He let out a heavy moan of your name, one hand settling against your hip the other scrambling up to grasp at your tit, groping at it roughly. You moaned out when he pinched at your nipple, rolling between his fingers, you gasped as his cock dragged against the best spots inside of you, angling your hips so he hit it every time. You nearly sobbed when his hand moved to your clit, rubbing against it with ferocity, his hips meeting yours with intensity as he planted his feet against the bed for more momentum. Collapsing against Rafael’s neck, you bit into his skin as your hips pumped against him, his arms tightly wrapping around you, you yelped at the intensified friction of his body against your clit.

“Fuck! Rafa!!” You cried out, body clenching around him, hips stilling while your orgasm washed over you, yelping out as he continued to thrust into you, chasing his own release. With the feeling of your walls fluttering around him, it didn’t take long before he grunted against your neck, spilling into you, his hot release coating your sensitive walls. You laid against each other, catching your breath, Rafael’s cock slowly softening inside of you before you lifted off of him, both of you hissing at the over sensitization. You collapsed against his body, curling against his bare skin, giving a soft kiss to his chest. It was a few moments before he spoke gently, 

“Well that certainly wasn’t the greeting I expected…” You laughed, swatting at his chest.

“What can I say? Hearing you sing gets me going.” He leaned down, kissing your lips, humming against them.

“And my cooking?”

“Absolutely divine my love.” You murmured against his lips, as if on cue your stomach grumbled, causing the two of you to laugh, slowly sitting up. 

“I’ll have to reheat it..”

“It’ll still be delicious Rafi..” You kissed his bare shoulder, moving to tug on one of his shirts over your bare skin, sauntering your way to the kitchen to be graced by another incredible skill your boyfriend had.


End file.
